Dis moi pourquoi je ne te crois pas?
by MavaFairy
Summary: Fic sur Nina La Blonde et sur Gydias. Comment ça un vrai résumé! Haha. Niquez-vous.


Nina était tranquillement chez elle dans sa chambre à écrire sa prochaine chronique quand elle reçu un message de Gydias sur Twitter.

Ce qui était très étrange, mais bon, c'est la princesse quoi !

-Pov Nina-

 _Salut Nina, j'suis sur Aix, ça te dirais qu'on se voit ?_

« Wait... What ? »

Mais... Il se fou de ma gueule ? Je suis censée répondre quoi ? _« Oh bah oui tiens ! Pourquoi pas ! Rdv près du bar le Sullivan ! »_

Bon … Tanpis …

 _De ouf, vers qu'elle heure la pute ?_

 _«_ J'suis sûre qu'il me répondra pas, lel. Bon du coup j'ai pommée ma phrase pour la prochaine chronique ! »

Bvvv... Bvvv...

« Mais elle répond vite l'ultimate princesse bitch ! »

 _Mtn ça te va ? Près du bar, en face d'une fontaine.(et la pute t'emmerde lol)_

Mais il se fou réellement de moi ?! Maintenant ?! Mais il es si pressé de me voir ce con ?

 _Ouai, niquel de ouf, je vois où c'est. Tu m'aidera à écrire ma prochaine chronique comme ça. Lel._

Bon bah... Je me bouge.

 _-C'est mort. (La pute/princesse t'a rekt)_

 _-Je t'emmerde._

-Fin pov-

Nina se rendit alors sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Là où devait l'attendre Gydias. Personne.

«- Je le savait, c'était une blague. Je t'emmerde de ouf ultimate princesse bitch !

Ouai je sais. »

Nina se retourna, et vit Gydias. Gros blanc.

« -Bref, ça va ?

Bah ouai, même si je pensais que tu m'avais fait une fucking blague. Et toi Gydias la pute ? »

Moi niquel ! Il fait beau, les oiseux chantent, les enfants sortent, je vais pouvoir les butter, tout va bien !

True story de ouf : tu fais de plus en plus peur.

J'sais, c'est fait exprès.

Ouai, mais enfaite, pourquoi tu voulais tant me voir ?

De quoi ?

Bah je sais que je suis blonde mais quand même, me prend pas pour une conne. Tu voulais forcément me voir pour me dire quelque chose.

Bien vu Sherlock !

J'aime Sherlock.

Je sais, tu l'avais...

Accouche. Bordel.

Ok, ok. Calme. Mais pas ici.

S'tu veux. »

-Pov Gydias-

Putain comment je vais lui dire... Et si elle le prenait mal...

« -OH !

Hein ? Oui?

Je te parle !

Excuse, tu me disais ?

Bah dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire, qu'on se dépêche à pouvoir prendre une Leffe ruby.

Ouai... Si tu voudra toujours...

Mais qu'il y a bordel ?!

...C'est pas facile à dire... Crois moi...

Tu m'aimes ? Car si oui, c'est mort je suis avec Tom, et je l'aime plus que tout au mond...

C'est pas ça...

Mais alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gydias ?

Pa... Pa...

Pa ? Panda ? C'est Vic ?

… Nan... Enfaite je...

Tu ?

Nina?

Oui c'est moi. (Michel ? Oui c'est moi. Pardon ;-;)

J'suis ton père !

…... True story de ouf : la blague n'est pas drôle. Tu t'es trop cru dans Star Wars mec.

Mais c'est pas une blague putain ! J'suis venu à Aix dès que ça a été confirmé ! J'ai tourné en rond ( mwa yé tourneu en caré. Kesstuvafer?) pendant longtemps sans savoir quoi faire !

Arrête, c'est pas drôle putain ! Confirmé ?! Comment ça confirmé ?! Tu n'as même pas mon ADN !

Je t'es arraché quelques une de tes mèches de cheveux, la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu en convention …

Arrête de mentir ! J'avais ma perruque pour le cosplay du tueur de UM.

Me demande pas comment j'ai fais putain, mais je te jure, c'est la vérité Nina.

Je suis désolée, mais comment je pourrais te croire.. ? M'en veux pas, mais j'ai besoin de rentrer là... »

Nina commençai à partir quand Gydias la retenue par le bras.

« -Attend ! Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité.

Lâche moi ! Je ne peut pas être ta fille et ne veut pas l'imaginer. »

-Fin pov-

Nina marchait là où ses pieds décidaient de l'emmener. Elle était totalement perdue... Gydias... Son père ? Impossible. Et même si c'était la pure vérité, elle persistera à se dire que, non, elle n'est pas sa fille, et lui, pas son père.

Mais est-ce qu'il l'avait dit à quelqu'un comme Vic, Loraine ? Ou même Karol.

« Je ne le croit pas. C'est une blague... Je suis totalement pommée... Tout mon esprit s'embrouille. »

Bvvv... Bvvv...

Nina regarda son tel, c'était Tom.

- _Coucou :3 3_

 _-Coucou 3_

 _-Ca va ma petite loutre ?_

 _-Oui de ouf, et toi 3 ?_

Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Tom avec ses soucis. Même si elle savait qu'il était toujours là quand elle n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme, lui expliquer l'histoire avec « lui, ce mec » la gênait...

- _La même, je te fais des câlins et de gros bisous ma pipou 3 3 3_

 _-Meh... Je suis pas pipou, c'est toi qui est pipou 3 3_

 _-Chut, j'ai raison, tu as tord. Poing. Je t'aime d'un amour si fort 3_

 _-Meeeeeh. Moi aussiiiiii 3_

Si il savait...

-Pov Gydias-

j'aimerais bien savoir où elle est... Je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru... Toute façon ça se comprend, je débarque comme ça, et je lui avoue qu'enfaite je suis son père. Quel con je fais sérieux...

« -Monsieur s'il vous plaît ! Une Leffe ruby.

D'accord. »

 **ellipse de quelques minutes.**

 **« -** Tenez monsieur.

Hmm... Merci. »

Faut que je la retrouve... Pour lui faire comprendre...

-Pov Nina-

Ca sert à rien de tourner dans Aix toute façon, je vais direct rentrer c'est mieux. Je vais reprendre ma chronique, déjà que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche... C'est pas le moment de traîner.

Et puis je vais faire comme si il ne m'avait rien dit.

-Fin pov-

Nina fit alors demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Elle marchait tranquillement, réfléchissant aux quelques idées pour sa prochaine chronique, elle notait encore et encore sur le carnet de notes de son tel, quand soudain, elle senti quelqu'un souffler sur sa joue, c'était « lui ». Il l'avait retrouvée.

-Pov Nina-

Et merde... Je fais quoi ?... Je cours ?

« -Putain t'as été facile à retrouver !

... Ouai. Salut ! »

Je commença alors à courir, mais « lui » il me suivait... De près... De trop près.

« -Nina ! Attend !

Lâche moi ! »

Putain, lais il me rattrape !

« -Arrête de me suivre !

Putain ! Mais écoute moi !

J'ai pas envie ! »

-Fin pov-

Soudain, elle se cogna à un passant, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière. Gydias en profita pour lui attraper son bras.

« -Ca va ?

Lâche. Mon. Bras. »

Nina détachait ses mots, pour lui aire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille.

« -Tu veux même pas m'écouter ?

J'men fou tu comprends ça ? »

La pute souffla.

« -Caractère à chier j'te jure...

Meeh, je t'emmerde !

Gamine.

J'm'en fou de ouf, mon caractère n'est pas fait pour plaire à tout le monde.

Je sais, tu vois, tu me dis plus de dégager.

Mmh, dégage.

Va te faire s'il te plaît.

Je t'es rekt de ouf. »

Gydias lui fit un majesteux fuck qu'il lui colla au visage.

« -Tu le vois ?

Et c'est moi la gamine ?

T'es niaise.

Et je l'assume de ouf mec.

Et t'assume aussi le fait que je sois ton...

Nan. C'est mort. Je veux pas une ultimate princesse bitch comme père.

Des joues coulent sur mes larmes.

Et bien tant mieux, moi, j'ai une chronique à faire. Saloute.

Attend !

Putain mais quoi encore ?

Est-ce qu'on fait comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

Yep.

Et aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vraie explication du pourquoi tu n'accepte pas le fait que je sois ton père ?

(« Parce que c'est biologiquement impossible ! ») Parce que je te crois pas tout simplement, c'est déjà une bonne raison. Je te croirais peut-être le jour où tu m'apportera une vraie preuve. Mais ça voudra pas dire que je l'accepterais.

Ok... Je te l'apporterais cette vraie preuve. Bon bah... Salut ?

Yep, salut. »


End file.
